


Glutton For Punishment

by chocolateghost



Series: Adventures of the Young Perverts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Jonsa Smut Week, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: Sansa has been a naughty little girl. She needs Jon to punish her. You can probably guess what happens next.





	Glutton For Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asongforjonsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/gifts).



> Ask and you shall receive. I am happy to oblige. A dom/sub continuation of the characters in "A Portrait of Jon Snow as a Young Pervert." I hope I met your expectations.
> 
> Entry for Jonsa Smut Week Day 7: Dom/Sub
> 
> Enjoy!

Sansa and Jon have been together for two years since the wanking incident. They moved in together soon after that. They found out fast that they hated being apart for too long. The pounding that Jon took from Robb after she and Jon were caught having sex was nothing compared to the pounding she got from him every night since. They were inseparable, happy, and in love. It was like they finally found their other halves. Jon was a passionate lover; very generous and giving. Sansa liked to give as much as she got. She refused to leave him unsatisfied.

Jon told her about all of his dirty little secrets. About how he used to masturbate all the time, using a variety of pornographic materials. That is until he became infatuated with her. Sansa was extremely turned on. She loved hearing about all his little fantasies he used to concoct in his mind. She told him all of her secrets as well. Jon really loved how she caught him in the act; how aggressive she was, punishing him for being a naughty boy. They’d played that one out a number of times since. He always came so hard as she dominated him.

But tonight, Sansa wanted to be punished. She wanted to be under Jon’s thumb. She wanted to cum hard. And she knew Jon could do it, and do it well. When he got back home, she was going to surprise her daddy. She’s been a bad, bad girl.

She took her time getting ready. She wore the tiniest pair of shorts she had. A thin t-shirt two sizes too small that showed off her taut belly. No bra. No panties. She braided her hair into two pigtails. She wanted to look every bit the part of an innocent filthy little girl. Her shorts were already showing evidence of her arousal. She couldn’t wait to see him. 

She heard shuffling from outside and the key in the lock. She scrambled to get in place. Standing demurely in the living room. Hands behind her back, one bare foot on top of the other. Her head was bowed, looking at the door shyly. Her nipples were hard in anticipation of what was to come.

Jon opened the door and stood stunned in the doorway, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

“Daddy?” Sansa asked innocently, Biting her lip and batting her eyelashes.

A look of recognition passed over Jon’s face. They’d done this once or twice before, with successful results. He closed and locked the door behind him. Clearing his throat, voice rough he says, “Hi baby girl. What’s going on?”

“Daddy, I umm, I think I’ve been naughty.” She looks down to the floor. He walks over to her and lifts her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“Now, baby girl, tell me what you did. Daddy needs to know the truth.”

She trembles. “Daddy, I- I’ve been thinking about you. I missed you while you were gone and I had impure thoughts. I touched myself. I didn’t want to! But I just couldn’t control myself. Look for yourself daddy. I’m so wet.”

Sansa spread her legs, took his hand in hers, and brought his fingers to her covered mound. She wanted Jon to feel her wetness. Her breath hitched as he started lightly stroking her through her shorts.

“You’re right baby girl, you are so wet for me. You are a dirty girl aren’t you? Touching yourself without me. You know that is not allowed. Thank you for telling me sweetie. But you know you will have to be punished for this? Don’t you?”

“Yes daddy, I understand.” Sansa screamed in delight on the inside. Her shorts were met in a new wave of arousal. She was going to enjoy the hell out of this.

Jon cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. “Are you ready for your punishment now, baby girl?”

“Yes daddy.”

He moved to sit in the middle of the couch and patted his lap. She laid across him. Ass facing up. Jon ran his hands up and down her legs and along her spine. Finally his hands palmed and squeezed her ass cheeks. Sansa bit her lip in anticipation and looked over her shoulder at him. 

“Daddy, are you going to spank your little girl now?”

“Yes, baby. You know what you did. You have to learn your lesson. Your pussy belongs to me.”

Jon brought his right hand up to forcefully come down on her ass. She whimpered at the pain, but she loved it. He rubbed her ass soothingly before repeating his action.

“Baby girl, how do you feel?”

“It hurts daddy.”

“You’re doing so well, sweetie. But daddy isn’t finished yet.” Jon proceeded to hook his fingers in her shorts and pull her shorts all the way down and off her long legs.

“Your ass is pink baby girl, but I’m going to make it red before I’m done with you.” Sansa shuddered at his words. There was no way her pussy wasn’t soaking through his jeans.

Jon resumed spanking her, administering her punishment with gusto. With every strike he came down harder and harder. Sansa was on fire. It hurt, but the pain was so good. She craved it.

“This will teach you not to touch yourself baby girl.” ***SMACK*** “You don’t get to do that.” ***SMACK*** “Your pussy is mine.” ***SMACK*** “You filthy, filthy girl.” ***SMACK*** “I'm almost done sweetie.” ***SMACK*** “Daddy loves you.”

Sansa was crying tears of joy and pain. Jon stopped and soothed her aching bottom. Her ass was red with his hand prints. He bent to kiss each cheek. He teased his fingertips along her crack. Gliding up and down, occasionally dipping low enough to lightly touch her folds. Sansa squirmed in his lap.

“Baby girl, you did so well. Would you like to cum now?” He asked as he continued teasing her. She nodded her head forcefully. 

“I can’t hear you, sweetheart.” He sunk a finger inside her and quickly pulled it out.

She groaned in displeasure. Wiggling her ass at him, urging for more. “Yes! More daddy. Please!”

“Oh you think you’ve been a good girl? You think daddy should put his fingers in your pretty little cunt?”

“Please daddy,” Sansa whined. She was getting desperate. “I’ll be a good girl, I swear!”

Jon’s finger ghosted just over her pussy. She couldn’t take it and pushed herself into his hand. She was rewarded for her efforts with a hard smack on her ass. 

“You are being a naughty girl. Naughty girls don’t get what they want.”

Sansa was crazy with lust. “Please, please, please, please, please daddy. Please let me cum, daddy. Please I’ll be so good. I’ll do anything.”

“Show daddy how well you kiss, baby girl.” Jon was barely able to say it before Sansa jumped up to straddle him. She grabbed his face and started to devour his lips. She immediately opened her mouth against his, their tongues meeting. She started grinding her dripping core against his hardness. Jon slapped her ass and held it in his hands, stilling her movement.

“No grinding, dirty girl. You are supposed to be kissing daddy. Anything further will result in more punishment.”

“I’m sorry daddy. Please forgive me. I just want you so much.” She bit her bottom lip and looked at him innocently.

“Give your daddy another kiss and he’ll think about rewarding you.”

She peppered him with kisses saying, “Thank you daddy,” all the while. She could be good for her daddy. She had to show him. 

“Ok baby girl,” Jon teased. “Daddy needs to see those pretty tits of yours. He needs to suck on your sweet nipples. Would you like that baby?”

“Yes yes yes! Oh please daddy!” She ripped her shirt over her head and jutted her chest toward his face, offering herself to him. He cupped her breasts with both hands, squeezing gently. Sansa moaned loudly. His touch was like magic. He pinched her nipples lightly before bringing his mouth to one and sucking deeply. Sansa thought she might die, the sensation was so good. Jon took his time lavishing attention on her breast before switching over to the other.

“Do you like that baby girl? Do you like it when daddy sucks on your tits?” He asked between mouthfuls.

“Yes daddy. I love your mouth on my tits. You make me feel so good, daddy.”

“Ok baby girl. Stand up and turn around. Then spread your legs and bend over. Touch your hands to the floor.”

Sansa didn’t have to be told twice. She immediately followed his instructions. She mentally thanked herself for taking up yoga. Hopefully she could hold this position for as long as her daddy wanted. She knew it must look amazing for him. Her tits hanging down with her back arched and ass up in the air. Sansa felt like she waited a lifetime before Jon finally took pity on her.

“Baby girl, you have been so good. Daddy is going to give you a reward.”

Jon plunged two fingers into her dripping pussy. “Yes daddy! Thank you!” She screamed. He sawed them in and out. Curling them inside her. They eventually found her nub and Sansa thought she was going to collapse. She knew she had to catch herself or else she would be punished again.

He moved his fingers away and attacked her cunt with his mouth. His tongue flicking her nub, bringing her close. He added his fingers back to the mix. She was about to fall over the edge into the biggest orgasm she’s ever had, when Jon started talking.

“Baby girl, you taste so sweet. Daddy loves your cunt. You are moaning like a whore, baby girl. Is that what you are? Daddy’s whore? Are you ready to cum for daddy?”

“Yes daddy! I’m a whore! I’m your little whore. Please let me cum. Please please please!”

Instead of giving her what she wanted, Jon pulled away from her and sat back on the couch, rubbing his cock through his jeans. Sansa screamed in frustration, moving her ass in the air trying to find some kind of friction. 

“Daddy! No no no no no no no! Please daddy! I’m your good little girl! Please let me cum! Please please please!” She was babbling incoherently, practically sobbing with need.

“Baby girl, if you want to cum, you are going to have to undress me and show me how much you love daddy’s cock,” he said with a smug look on his face.

Sansa jumped into action. Desperate for release, she would do anything at this point. She pulled him to his feet, tugging his shirt off. She worked his jeans and underwear down and off as fast as should could. She dropped to her knees, engulfing his entire cock into her mouth all at once. She bobbed up and down fast. Her hands joining, pumping his shaft and playing with his balls. She popped off breathless.

“Baby girl loves sucking daddy’s cock. It’s so big. I love it daddy. Will you put it inside me daddy? Please?”

“Yes baby girl,” he groaned. “Get back in the position. Daddy is going to fuck you good. Give you everything you want baby girl.”

Sansa scrambled to resume her earlier position; ass up and hands on the floor. Giddy at the prospect of her impending orgasm. Jon wasted no time and easily sunk deep inside her pussy. His hands grabbed her hips and he started slamming himself into her. 

“YES DADDY! YES! PLEASE FUCK ME! MAKE ME CUM DADDY!” She screamed in ecstasy. His fingers were digging into her body hard enough to leave bruises.

“That’s it baby girl, cum for daddy. You’ve been such a good little girl. Cum on daddy’s cock.” Sansa’s screamed his name as her body went rigid in a powerful orgasm. Jon slowed only slightly as she came, not wanting to stop fucking her.

Once she had recovered some, Jon grabbed her pigtails and pulled her head back. He started fucking her even harder than before. “Daddy’s going to cum soon, baby girl. Do you want daddy’s cum?”

“Yes daddy! Please cum! I want your cum deep inside my pussy daddy. Cum inside your baby girl! Cum for me daddy!” She moaned as his hips faltered in rhythm, stuttering as he reached his release. His seed painting her inner walls white.

Jon collapsed on the couch, pulling Sansa down with him. He squeezed her tight and kissed her hair. She turned around in his arms and kissed his lips softly, smiling at him. “Thanks for being my daddy, Jon. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Sansa. You were a good baby girl for me. I really hope I didn’t hurt you too much.”

“Don’t worry about that. I wanted it. It felt so good. I had so much fun with you.”

“Me too. Daddy can’t wait to play with his little girl again.” He smiled at her flirtatiously.

Sansa licked her lips and returned his grin. Turns out, catching him jerking off in her room is the best thing that ever happened to her.


End file.
